Bremen Mask
The is one of twenty-four masks Link can collect in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. This mask has the power to control small animals, and make them march behind him. Strangely, when used, this mask speeds up the aging process of certain animals controlled by it, allowing Cucco Chicks to grow into adults within a very short range of time. The song the mask emits when activated with the B button is somewhat similar to a march. When the mask is being used, Link plays the aforementioned song on the Ocarina of Time. Story The Bremen Mask is given to Link by the traveling musician Guru-Guru when he listens to his story in the Laundry Pool on the first or second night. Guru-Guru explains how he once stole the mask from a dog who was the leader of an Animal Troupe that Guru-Guru was part of. After having told Link of his crime, Guru-Guru presents Link with the mask, perhaps to ascertain absolution. The Bremen Mask's is part of one of the quests in the Bombers' Notebook. Link can use the Bremen Mask to grant the final wish of Grog, a strange youth found in the Cucco Shack on Romani Ranch. He is indifferent towards the Moon falling; his only regret is that he will not see his Cucco Chicks as full-grown roosters. Link can use the March command of the mask to gather up the chicks; when all are gathered they grow into fully-fledged Cuccos. As a token of his appreciation, Grog gives Link the Bunny Hood. Other Uses The Bremen Mask can also be used in the battle against Igos' Servants in the Ancient Castle of Ikana. Link can lead the bodyguards in a march indefinitely, ceasing their attacks on him, though they will never follow him into direct light. This action, however, serves little purpose other than comic relief, largely because Link cannot attack while he is marching, and the Servants will revert to attacking again almost immediately when the march stops. In the 3DS Remake, the Bremen Mask can be used to lure out Cuccofish by marching near the fishing pond at the Swamp Fishing Hole allowing Link to catch one with a Fishing Rod. Origin The Bremen Mask is believed to be a reference to Falco Lombardi, an anthropomorphic falcon from the ''Star Fox'' series. Falco is sometimes envious of his colleague Fox McCloud, similar to how Guru-Guru stole the Animal Troupe's leader's mask out of jealousy. It is one of five masks that are a supposed reference to Star Fox, along with the Bunny Hood, Don Gero's Mask, the Keaton Mask, and the Mask of Scents. Etymology The Bremen Mask is likely inspired by the German tale of the Town Musicians of Bremen by the Brothers Grimm. The tale is about four animals (donkey, dog, cat, and rooster) who are too old to be useful on the farm, so they begin a life as musicians. Its ability to make animals follow Link may be a reference to The Pied Piper of Hamelin, as Bremen, like Hamelin, is a town in Germany. Category:Masks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items